


Alcohol Makes You Do Funny Things

by deswinchester



Category: Free!
Genre: College, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, but also boyfriends, drunk makoto dry humps sousuke, i dont know why im posting this, makosou - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deswinchester/pseuds/deswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto goes out drinking with Kisumi and Haru, he comes back home to Sousuke and decides to snuggle up with him. Things happen. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Makes You Do Funny Things

         Drunk Makoto was a sweetheart. Makoto in general was a sweetheart. But, Drunk Makoto was a very touchy feely, sappy, sweetheart.

          Sousuke, Makoto’s roommate and boyfriend, was napping on the couch when he heard a frustrated groan and the front doorknob being jiggled in a frenzy from outside the door. He didn’t bother getting up, he just sighed and waited a few more seconds. The lock clicked, and the tall sandy haired drunk stumbled inside the door with a smile on his lips. He closed the door and removed his coat, and then spotted Sousuke on the couch. He was still lying down with one hand resting on his stomach, the other behind his head and an amused smirk on his lips.

        “Sou-chaaaan~!” Makoto cried happily when he saw his boyfriend stretched out over the couch leisurely. His lidded eyes lit up, and he rushed over to the couch, swaying slightly. He wasted no time in clamoring over Sousuke and lying on top of him. Makoto rested his head on Sousuke’s chest, but pressed his groin against Sousuke’s thigh. Sousuke gasped slightly, turning his head from the TV to the light haired idiot who was now smirking up at him deviously.       

          “Makoto, what are you doing?” Sousuke asked with a lighthearted scoff as he felt Makoto’s hips press against his thigh again, this time Makoto dragged out the motion and grinded his hips slightly.

         “Sousuke… I missed you! Why didn’t you come drinking with us?” Makoto pouted, although his eyes were still alight with mischief.

         “I never go with you, I don’t like liquor. Remember?” Sousuke replied as he looked back at the TV. The hand which had been resting on his stomach was now placed on Makoto’s back. Makoto huffed like a child and sat up, so he was straddling Sousuke’s outstretched leg while he used the other leg to lean on.

         “Pay attention to me, Sousuke~!” Makoto cried with a pout. Sousuke grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, before he looked back at Makoto; who seemed pleased with the outcome. He was smiling drunkenly, and Sousuke was looking up at him expectantly.

          “You need to get to bed, Makoto.” Sousuke said. Makoto pouted again, and leaned over Sousuke to press his face into his teal eyed boyfriends neck. He began kissing and nibbling at several spots, and Sousuke just laid there and let him. Makoto’s hips were grinding against Sousuke and he very briefly pondered if Makoto was really in the mood tonight or if it was just the alcohol.

          And that’s when Sousuke remembered. The first time they had even had sex, was only last week. And Makoto had been so nervous he was shaking too badly to even undo his own jeans. Sousuke began pushing up on Makoto’s shoulders, trying to get him to stop leaving hickeys all along his throat and collarbones.

          “Sousuke~~!! I wanna love you, Sou-chan!” Makoto cooed.

          “Makoto, you’re drunk as hell. Get up, come on.” Sousuke said, trying to sit up. Makoto was not about to let Sousuke get away that easily. He grabbed Sousuke’s shirt and kissed him roughly and sloppily. Sousuke was almost repulsed by his boyfriends liquor flavored tongue, but he just kissed him back to hopefully appease him. Makoto pulled back for a few moments, and then he began moving hips again. He leaned forward, pressed the bulge in the front of his jeans against Sousuke’s thigh, and went back to kissing him while his hips made clumsy and awkward movements against Sousuke’s lower half.

          A soft moan escaped the horny college student’s lips, which were now lightly pressed against Sousuke’s neck. He was lying down again, while Makoto continued to buck and thrust his hips at an irregular pace. Sousuke had given up his fight, he figured that he might as well just let Makoto dry hump until he reached his climax. He would be easier to put to bed that way, and this drunken attempt was hardly arousing to Sousuke. Makoto continued moving his hips down so he could grind against Sousuke’s thigh, but Sousuke placed his hands on Makoto’s hips to hold them in place while he moved his leg up enough to press against Makoto’s crotch and cause him to shudder.

          Makoto sat up and placed his palms on Sousuke’s firm chest, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he continued to press his groin against Sousuke’s leg to get off. Sousuke helped him, moving his leg just enough to apply some pressure to the bulge in Makoto’s jeans. Breathy little gasps escaped Makoto’s lips as he got closer and closer to coming, and by now Sousuke was enjoying this. Not enough to actually get hard, but he was enjoying watching Makoto work himself off by just grinding against his thigh. MAkoto's soft, wanton moans were kind of Sousuke's favorite sound.

          “Sou- suke… I’m gonna- come!” Makoto groaned in a husky and breathless voice, swinging his head down so his hair hid his face while Sousuke moved Makoto’s hips. Every time he let out a gasp, Sousuke would repeat the motion until Makoto squirmed enough to move himself. When Makoto’s body suddenly shook and his hips went rigid, Sousuke released his grip and allowed Makoto to ride out his orgasm before the sandy haired boy collapsed back onto Sousuke’s chest.

          “Makoto, don’t you want to clean up and go to your bed?” Sousuke asked. Makoto just pressed his cheek against Sousuke’s chest and closed his eyes. Sousuke sighed, but gently petted Makoto’s hair until he felt him relax and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing i've ever posted, oh boy. you can find me at captain-soldier.tumblr.com


End file.
